Cole Phelps VS Gregory McCain - Rap Battle 22
Cole Phelps VS Gregory McCain is the twenty-second installment of EERB and the eleventh episode of Season 2. It features the crime-fighting FBI agent from New York, Gregory McCain, rapping against one of the greatest Los Angeles detectives of all times, Cole Phelps. It also features Cole's companion and friend, Stefan Buttowski, and Gregory's side-kick and New York Chief of Police, Jeff Robbinson. It was released on November 27th, 2012. Lyrics Gregory McCain (1st Verse): Nice hat... dork. You look like a duck! I had Alfred read you your books... He told me you suck. I'll crush your army nuts until the bankers said "mash". I've seen better detective work in Tango & Cash! You chump, I'll kick punks like you off the street! While you and Velma here didn't saw that last Scooby-Doo series! Nothing makes me laugh, but I bet your s can. So bring on your speech... I'm Gregory McCain! Cole Phelps (1st Verse): I once met a rich fellow who smelled of fatality and pain. Stefan Buttowski: Cole, explain it. Cole: I deduce this deuce stain is Bruce Wayne! Stefan: The multi-billionaire? Cole: Yes, his wealth would allow this adversary of ours. To afford the toys he needs. Stefan: Since the State has no superpowers! Cole: You wanna battled back? Bring it then! Stefan: I heard he has a Polish butler! Cole: Good! Then he'll be used getting served by Polak men! You're a wack vigilante black pantie sponge with no skill. My sidekick's brother knows a doctor! Stefan: Because the flows are so ill! Gregory McCain (2nd Verse): Shut up, nerds! I serve justice, so eat it. My sidekick only comes around... Jeff Robbinson: When he's needed! Boyyy! Wonder make ya wonda how your s got killed! Bite harder than those hounds down in Jacksonville! I'll bust you with that bad-wack-rap propeller. Rappel a building, snatch a villain, then by the dinner better be chillin'! Got a secret 'bout your homegirl Elsa Lichtmann. Took her back to my nest to "bam pow kersplat" her. I'll shatter that fiddle with a chop of the hand! Holy Conan Doyle, let's get 'em! Aw god damn! Gregory: You're not smart, you're selfish! You endanger everyone's lives. Why don't you let your boyfriend here go home to his wife? Nobody likes you: Not Stef's brother, not your partner, not Scotland Yard! You died alone with no friends except that needle in your arm! Cole Phelps (2nd Verse): *Thinking* This mustn't register on an emotional level, first... Exploit childhood tragedy... then gesture the pipe... Buttowski finishes trying... next, acknowledge compliment... Conclude with killer catchphrase... *End of thought* I believe your parent's homicide is why you hate your face. You're shamed and traumatised and haunted by the past disgrace! Of watching you like a passive waste as momma died and Jackie was dispatched with haste! Stefan: Cole, you've cracked the case! Cole: You're a bad-sith crazy plastic tray! Stefan: Przeklęty good rhymes! Cole: I've got tonnes. Dissing these dynamic douchebags was, elementary my dear Buttowski. Stefan: OHHHHHHH!!! Poll Who won??! Cole Phelps and Stefan Buttowski Gregory McCain and Jeff Robbinson Sidekicks Stefan_art.jpg|Stefan Buttowski. Robbinson.jpg|Jeff Robbinson. Category:Agents Category:Cops Category:Songs Category:Real Ideas Category:The Godfather Category:L.A. Noire